1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air control valve and more specifically to a control valve for use in an air line connected to a hydrotherapy jet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air control valves used to supply air for hydrotherapy jets are commonly used in spas and whirlpools and are usually positioned on the top lip or rim of the spa shell and obtain intake air for the jet in close proximity to the spa user's ear. The air rushing in through the valve can create an undesirable level of noise in an otherwise relaxing atmosphere. Also, items may be tossed or placed on top of the valve, such as towels, balloons or toys, which tend to block off the air flow. Additionally, the air intake can also be filled with water from inside the spa due to overfilling or splashing, thereby rendering the jet less effective with no aspiration.
Many currently available air control valves provide air adjustment using a threaded valve barrel, thus not providing the user with any visible indication of the degree to which the valve is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,374 discloses an air control valve in which a housing is secured below the rim of a hydromassage tub which includes a valve assembly regulated by control levels accessible on the rim. Air enters the housing past a check valve and then passes through ports in air caps which are selectively alignable with ports in air tubes to continue into air conduits to hydromassage jets. The air caps are rotatable by rotating the control knobs which project above the level of the rim.